Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition
Nintendo GameCube Microsoft Windows |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |media = Cartridge, Nintendo optical disc, Download }} Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition (known in Japan as Grand Theft Auto: Geo! Madness Gone Wild! (グランド·セフト·オート：ジオ！狂気はワイルドゴーン！, Gurando· sefuto· ōto: Jio! Kyōki wa wairudogōn!, also known as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Geoshea Edition or simply known as GTA: Geoshea Edition) is a 2000 open world action-adventure video game developed by DMA Design (now Rockstar North) in the United Kingdom and published by Rockstar Games, along with Universal Interactive Studios and Konami. It is a spin-off to the Grand Theft Auto game series. Originally released for the Universal Odyssey in May 2000 as part of Universal's initial wave of Odyssey launch titles. A Nintendo GameCube version was released in 2001. A PC version was in development, but it is currently unknown when it will be released. This game received better reviews than 666 The Street, and was actually, at first, the best selling Odyssey game until the bundled game for it in the US, Frantic Mayhem Royale, was released. Gameplay Same as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Characters The game controls Carl "CJ" Johnson itself, while all other characters are the CLEO skin mods for the "Skin Selector". Starter *Carl "CJ" Johnson CLEO Skin Mods *Homer Simpson *Crash Bandicoot (V1 & V2) *Spyro the Dragon *Gex *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Winnie the Pooh *Tiger *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Yoshi *Kirby *4ever *Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Sonic the Hedgehog *Eric Cartman *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mickey Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Minnie Mouse *Mickey Classic (Black and White) *Chicken Little *Bender *Alex the Lion *Skipper the Penguin *Hatsune Miku *Toon Link *Link *Princess Zelda *Blue Link *Red Link *Purple Link *Stuart the Minion (known as Minion) *The Pink Panther *Steve from Minecraft Development The game was first shown at the E3 1999 as a technical demo designed to show off the graphical capabilities of the Universal Odyssey. Universal Interactive Studios, Konami and Rockstar Games offered a playable tournament of the games for fans in which a Odyssey and were prizes for the winner. was later shown at the E3 in 2000 with the Universal Odyssey console. PC version Gabriel Garcia, the designer/creator of the game, confirmed in October 2011 that a PC version of Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition was in the works. The game was originally planned to release around Fall 2013, but it was delayed. In March 2012, Garcia had downloaded the PC version of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas with some CLEO skin mods with the "Skin Selector" like Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, SpongeBob SquarePants and more. 12 videos were also made on YouTube, which uploaded on December 9, 2012 to August 4, 2013. On February 15, 2013, Garcia uploaded a video to YouTube called "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition: Homer Simpson Mod (Link in the Desc.)", which it was a early alpha of the game. On July 4, 2013, a beta version of the game was made, but it was made into a video on YouTube called: "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition - SpongeBob SquarePants Skin", in which it showed SpongeBob killing people. It also had a Geo Guy cursor. On August 7, 2013, Garcia confirmed that he would published to GTAGarage.com under the title Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas: Geoshea Edition, which he said "GTA SA: Geoshea Edition is my version of GTA San Andreas. Please download it! It's Geoshea World! =D It had Spongebob, and more! CLEO included!", but there's no download. In October 2013, a user commented and said "Can you upload it at another GTA Website? Because in GTA Garage the admin is too lazy, heres other gta website: GTA Inside GTA Gaming". In October 2013, Garcia announced that the PC version was not in development for now. On December 7, 2013, Garcia announced that the PC version would began production in January 2014. Legacy Films On May 4, 2009, Universal Pictures and 2BIG3k Animation released Geoshea Theft Auto, a computer-animated film based upon the game. A sequel was released on May 25, 2012. A third film was in the works. Spin-off One spin-off has been made, which is the Greeny Theft Auto series. The gameplay is same than this series but it is different, as the gameplay combines the 777 The Route, Grand Theft Auto: Geoshea Edition and Grand Theft Auto series. Cancelled sequel A sequel was announced in June 2000 under the title Grand Theft Auto: Bikini Bottom, and was set to be released for Universal Odyssey, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Xbox in 2002, but it was cancelled for unknown reasons. Gallery Cover arts GTA GSE Cover Art 2.png|Cover art GTA GSE Cover Art UO Front and Back.jpg|UO cover art Front and Back GTA GSE UO Cartridge.png|UO cartridge GTA GSE UO Cover Art PAL.png|UO PAL cover art GTA GSE UO Cover Art JP.jpg|UO Japanese cover art GTA GSE Cover Art UO Front and Back JP.jpg|UO Japanese cover art Front and Back GTA GSE GameCube Cover Art.png|GameCube cover art GTA GSE Cover Art GameCube Front and Back.jpg|GameCube cover art Front and Back GTA GSE GameCube Cover Art JP.jpg|GameCube Japanese cover art Screenshots Coming soon! Character skins Coming soon! Concept arts Coming soon! Videos GTA SA Geoshea Edition Homer Simpson Mod (Link in the Desc.)|Homer Simpson PC gameplay (early alpha version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - SpongeBob SquarePants Skin|SpongeBob SquarePants PC gameplay (beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - The Pink Panther Skin (WITH LINK)|The Pink Panther PC gameplay (beta version) GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Minion Skin (WITH LINK)|Minion PC gameplay GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Homer Simpson Skin (WITH LINK)|Homer Simpson PC gameplay GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Toon Link Skin (WITH LINK)|Toon Link PC gameplay GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Woody Skin (WITH LINK)|Woody PC gameplay GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Crash Bandicoot Skin (WITH LINK)|Crash Bandicoot PC gameplay GTA SA Geoshea Edition - Bender Skin (WITH LINK)|Bender PC gameplay Grand Theft Auto Geoshea Edition - Trailer (2000)|Universal Odyssey trailer (2000) Grand Theft Auto Geoshea Edition for Universal Odyssey - Commercial (2000)|US commercial (2000) Logos GTA GSE logo.png Trivia *The commercial is now said to be rare. It was secretly hidden in post-2000 models of the Universal Odyssey if you did "Left-Left-Right-Right-Up-Down-Down". This unlocked the Trailers menu, which included the trailer. *In the American version of the game, it had a 4 player mode, but in the Japanese version, it was replaced by a 2 player mode. Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World pages